


Sally Jackson and Her Sons

by RosaleeHarley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Does it count as major character death if its cannon??, Sally raises Harry, duh - Freeform, if i can continue, just an idea for now, lily dies, will ad tags as it progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleeHarley/pseuds/RosaleeHarley
Summary: Sally knew raising two boys would be hard, and that's not even taking into account their heritage. But she loved these boys and she would be damned if she let them come to harm.(My friend gave me the idea of Sally raising Harry and him having a marginally better life. But honestly this is an excuse for me to write fluff. Please review, especially if you see errors, I suck at editing.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I know its short but I am hoping to add more if I receive a good enough response.

It was a matter of circumstance that allowed Sally Jackson to take in the small dark-haired child that looked so much like her own son, part luck and part (in hindsight) divine intervention. Had her mother not kept the letters from her life in England and had she not inherited the small-town house they were kept in she would never have net her biological father and her half-sisters. She did not reach out to them at first, the loss of the parents to that aeroplane crash was too heavy in her heart and mind for her to do anything but go through the motions.

But Sally was nothing if not a curious woman and as the fog that had consumed her faded she found she wanted to meet the man who her Mum had apparently loved in her late teens. She couldn’t figure out how she was supposed contact him but once again the fates wove their magic and she was able to find a current address after months of letters and waiting. The rush of victory swelled in her chest as she booked a cruise all the way to the England, and the smile did not leave her face the whole trip.

Meeting the Evans family was a blur of stares, glares, tears and eventually a few bright smiles. Sally Jackson was welcomed into the Evans family as one of their own and despite the age difference she and a 16 year old Lily got along like two peas in a pod. They would share knowledge as well as gossip about their love lives and though there were always certain things they could not share with one another they had become inseparable. However, this closeness between them only seemed to distance Petunia from the family.

A year passed, and Sally had to return to the states, the exchange program she had been allowed into was up. So after teary farewells with the Evans family, minus one stiff Petunia off to the side, she was on another cruise ship back to the place she used to call home. Though they stayed in contact even through the death of Lily’s parents up until the birth of their sons. They were mere months apart the two had been exchanging excited letters about introducing the two cousins until Lily’s letters became fearful and eventually they stopped.

Then, after two years of silence and bitter sadness, there was a letter. Her little Lily had been murdered. Her son was to be sent into the care of her closest willing relative. That being, one Sally Jackson. She wasted no time in preparing her own son for a trip back to England, crossing the sea that was reflected in his bright eyes. She knew it would be a dangerous trip what with Percy’s blood being so strong, but she had a promise to keep to her sister.

Baby Harry was a sight that made her heart constrict he was so much like her Perseus yet so different, his eyes more like Lilly’s and his hair somehow already more untameable and that scar... She knew that she would protect this child with her life, just as she would for Percy. Speak of the devil, the two year old demigod was leaning forward in his seat, looking curiously at his cousin who was fast asleep in the arms of an old man. Dumbledore. His name was Albus Dumbledore, she had heard of him from Lily and knew she trusted the man with her life. Sally could see why. His presence was powerful. Not so much as Poseidon’s but more like Percy’s is and, surprisingly, Harry’s. 

She wondered if there were gods alive in England too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sally loves her sons and they are insufferably cute.

Logically Sally had known that it would be hard to raise two boys on her own and yet she strove to do her best. She was just lucky Percy and Harry got on like the twins they appeared to be. The three year old boys could not be found apart and it did nothing to curb their already playful natures. However, it warmed her heart to see them both so happy. She did everything in her power to keep it that way She put the last year of her college degree on hold to get a better paying job. She moved into the house left to her in her parents will. She enrolled them in the best pre-school she could afford, and she made sure to spend as much time with them as possible.

Though one night when she was nursing them to sleep, an arm around them both, Harry looked look up at her with drooping eyes and a pout on his lips.

“Where is my Mama and Papa?” He asked, and she had to fight back tears only to smile at him sadly.

“They are gone Harry; the gods are taking care of them.” and as if that made complete sense to the toddler he just nodded slowly as if that made perfect sense before sleepily taking Percy’s hand. Sighing as he slipped into the realm of sleep with his cousin.

After that night there was an unspoken bond between Percy and Harry and as inseparable as they had been before they now became even more so.

Sally at some point over the years had given up convincing people that they weren’t twins. A fact that seemed to bring a smug smile to the faces of two now 6 six year old boys. Two boys whose mischievous natures was only encouraged by one another and Sally was constantly at her wits end with calls from the school. Though she supposed she should be thankful that their pranks were the worst thing she had to worry about.

The monsters Poseidon had warned her about were apparently warded off by the same protections that Dumbledore set up for Harry, she supposed she should thank him. She didn’t know what she would have done if Percy was in danger, she couldn’t bear to send him off to Camp Half-Blood, especially not with him still so young.  

 

* * *

 

 

As it is Sally could only hope the boys hadn’t gotten into any trouble at school. Especially with the extra time thanks to her having to stay late at work. Leaving the café was a torturous affair, what with last second stock arrivals and a boss that seems to think she has nothing better to do than meet his every whim. Gritting her teeth, she set to work sorting the different arrivals, working her way through it quickly and clocking off before she could be asked to do anything else that would keep her back.

She quickly made to leave as soon as she was clocked off, anxious to pick up her sons as always, only stopping to grab two doughnuts from an equally frazzled co-worker. Calling her thanks over her shoulder as she rushed out of the store.

“Thanks Betty, I owe you one!”

It wasn’t long until Sally made it to the school, pulling her beat up sedan into the carpark with the doughnuts sitting in the centre console. Silently praying that nothing had happened she made her way over to the after-hours care centre only to be accosted by two pairs of arms around her waist. Chest filled with warmth at their happy cries.

“Mum!”

“Aunt Sally!”

Wrapping her arms around them in return before kneeling down to face them with a soft Sally checked the boys over for any signs of harm- or mischief. It seems she was in the clear today, they had focused their energy on painting.

“How were your days boys? Did you have fun?” She tried to keep the laughter out of her voice as she looked at them, there was paint in their hair.

It seems she was successful because as soon as she asked Percy launched into an animated recount of their day, Harry chiming in with bits he forgot. Sally, quite used to their antics by now stood from her position on her knees to take their hands and lead them back to the car. Listening all the while to their chattering that had devolved from telling her about their day to squabbling over who would get the cool booster seat.

With a smile on her lips and her heart warm Sally set about them home, revealing the doughnuts as soon as their homework was done, and their rooms were clean. The looks on their faces as they sat down to eat them after dinner made all the struggles of working long hours more than worth it.


End file.
